psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Index of sexology articles
This is an alphabetical index of topics related to sexology, human sexuality and marriage customs, and related topics such as human sexual anatomy, reproductive biology, andrology, gynaecology, obstetrics and, where relevant, anthropology. 0–9 17-beta-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase deficiency – 46,XX – 46,XY – 47,XXX – 47,XXY – 47,XYY – 5-alpha-reductase deficiency – 69 – A A2M – A2OGM – abasiophilia – ABC strategy – aberration – abortifacient – abortion – abruptio placentae – abstinence – abstinence movement – abstinence, be faithful, use a condom – abstinence-only sex education – abstinence-plus sex education – acault – acceleration of physical development – accessory breast – acmegenesis – acomoclitism – acquaintance rape – acrosomal reaction – acrosome – acrotomophilia – act of union – ACTH – acupressure – Adam's apple – addiction – adelphic polyandry – adelphogamy – adipophilia – adolescence – adolescent gynecomastia – adrenal cortex – adrenal gland – adrenocortical hormone – adrenogenital syndrome – adult service provider – adultery – adulthood – affinity (canon law) – afterbirth – agalmatophilia – agape – age-oriented pornography – age disparity in sexual relationships – age of consent – aging and sexuality – agonophilia – agony aunt – AIDS – AIDS in Africa – AIDS in Asia – AIDS in India – AIDS in Latin America – AIDS in the United States – AIDS test – Alberta Eugenics Board – albutophilia – algolagnia – algophilia – alienation of affections – alimony – alley catting – alliance theory – allure – altocalciphilia – amateur pornography – ambiguous genitalia – ambisexual – ambisexuality – amelotasis – amelotatist – amenorrhea – amenorrhoea – American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologists – amoebiasis – amor lesbicus – ampallang piercing – ampulla of ductus deferens – ampulla of uterine tube – amputation fetish – amputee fetishism – amputeeism – amputees – amygdala – anabolic steroid – anaclitism – anal beads – anal bleaching – anal cancer – anal contraction – anal insert – anal intercourse – anal jewelry – anal masturbation – anal orgasm – anal penetration – anal sex – anal sphincter – anal stage – anal stretching – anal wart – anal wink – analinctus – analingus – analism – Ananga Ranga – anasteemaphilia – anasyrma – anatomy – Ancient Roman marriage – Androcur – androgen – androgen ablation – androgen antagonist – androgen insensitivity syndrome – androgen replacement therapy – androgen suppression – androgen-induced hermaphroditism – androgyne – androgynophilia – androgynous – androgyny – androidism – andrology – andromania – Andromeda – andromimesis – andromimetic – andromimetophilia – andropause – androphilia – androphobia – androstenedione – androstenone – anejaculation – anerotic – anesthesia fetishism – anhedonia – anililagnia – anilinctus – anilingus – anima – animal marriage – animal transformation fantasy – animus – anisonogamist – Annual Review of Sex Research – annulment – anocutaneous reflex – anonymous sex – anorexia nervosa – anorgasmia – anorgasmic – anovulation – anovulatory – antaphrodisiac – anterior commissure of labia – anthropology – anthropomorphic cartoons – anthropomorphism – anthropophagy – Anthropophyteia – anti-marriage law – anti-miscegenation law – anti-pornography movement – anti-prostitution movement – antiandrogen – anticipatory sororate – anus – apadravya piercing – apartment wrestling – aphallia – aphrodisiac – apodysophilia – apophasis – aposthia – apotemnophilia – appendix of the epididymis – appendix testis – aquaphilia – Arab marriage customs – arab strap (sexual device) – Archives of Sexual Behavior – Areoi – areola – areola mammae – arranged marriage – Ars Amatoria – artificial birth control – artificial insemination – artificial insemination by donor – artificial vagina – asceticism – asexual – asexuality – asian fetish – aspermatism – aspermia – asphyxiaphilia – asphyxiophilia – ass to mouth – assortative mating – Astroglide – atonement – attachment disorder – attachment insecurity – attraction to disability – atypical gender role – auctions – auspicious wedding date – autagonistophilia – autassassinophilia – autoabasiophilia – autoagonistophilia – autoassassinophilia – autoerotic – autoerotic asphyxia – autoerotic death – autoerotic fatalities – autoerotica – autoeroticism – autofellatio – autoflagellation – autogynephilia – autogynephilic – automasochism – automonosexualism – autonepiophilia – autonomic nervous system – autopederasty – autophilia – autosadism – autosexuality – aversion therapy – avisodomy – avunculocal residence – axillary intercourse – axillism – axon – azoospermia – B bacchá – bachelor – bachelor party – bachelorette – backroom – bacterial vaginosis – badger game – Bahá'í marriage – balanitis – ball gag – ball stretcher – ballbusting – ballet boots – bann – barebacking – barfine – Barr body – barrier contraception – barrier method – Bartholin's abscess – Bartholin's cyst – Bartholin's ducts – Bartholin's gland – basal body temperature – basal temperature – bastard – bastardy – bath house – BDSM – bear community – beard (female companion) – beau – behavioral imprinting – belly dancing – belonephilia – Ben Wa balls – benign prostatic hyperplasia – benign prostatic hypertrophy – Benjamin scale – Harry Benjamin – berdache – Berkley Horse – Theresa Berkley – best man – bestiality – beta-lipotropin – betrothal – betrothal gift – bi-curious – bi-sexualism – bi-sexuality – biastophilia – bidet – bigamist – bigamy – Billings ovulation method – bilocal residence – bindings (sexology) – biogenic amine – biorhythm – bipara – biparous – birth control – bisexuality – bit gag – biting (sexology) – blackroom (gay club) – Ray Blanchard – blanket sleeper fetish – blastocyst – blastula – blended orgasm – blindfold – blindfolding (sexology) – blitz rape – Iwan Bloch – blood fetish – blood sport (BDSM) – blood test – blood-testis barrier – blow job – blow-job – blue balls – bodice-ripper – body dysmorphic disorder – body fluid – body hair – body image fixation – Body integrity identity disorder – body integrity identity disorder – body modification – body of penis – body painting – body piercing – body worship – bondage – bondage and discipline – bondage harness – bondage hood – bonobo – boot fetishism – booty call – bordello – borderline self-mutilator – Ernest Borneman – Boston marriage – bottom – bottom (BDSM) – bottom (sex) – bottoming – boyfriend – bra – brachio-rectal sex – brachioproctic eroticism – brachiovaginal eroticism – bradycubia – branding persons – brassiere – breaking the hymen – breaking the wine glass – breakthrough bleeding – breast – breast augmentation – breast cancer – breast expansion fetishism – breast implant – breast ironing – breast reduction – breast shaping – breath control play – breech birth – breeder (slang) – bremelanotide – Brenner tumor – bridal night – bridal sedan – bridal shower – bride – bride burning – bride kidnapping – bride price – bride wealth – bridegroom – brideprice – brideservice – bridesmaid – bridewealth – broad ligament of the uterus – brothel – brothel keeper – brothel prostitution – Buck's fascia – Buddhist marriage customs – Buddhist view of marriage – Buddhist views of homosexuality – bugarrón – bugchasing and giftgiving – buggery – bukkake – bulb of penis – bulbocavernosus muscle – bulbocavernosus reflex – bulbospongiosus muscle – bulbourethral gland – bulemia – bulimia – bundling – bunny boiler – Richard Francis Burton – buru sera – burusera – butch – butt fucking – butt plug – buttered bun (sexual practice) – butterfly sex position – C cache-sexe – Caesarian section – CAH – call girl – Calymmatobacterium granulomatis – cameltoe – camp (style) – camp follower – Canal of Nuck – canal of the cervix – candaulism – Candida albicans – candidiasis – caning – canon law – capacitation – capnolagnia – cardinal ligament – caress – carezza – carunculae myrtiformes – Giacomo Casanova – Cass Identity Model – castration – castration anxiety – castration cult – castration fear – castrato – casual relationship – casual sex – cat fighting – catamite – catecholamine – catfight – Catherinette – catheter (sexology) – catheterophilia – Catholic marriage – cavernous nerves of penis – cavum Douglasi – celebrity sex tape – celibacy – celibate marriage – cerclage – cerebral cortex – cervical cancer – cervical cap – cervical dysplasia – cervical incompetence – cervical stitch – cervicitis – cervix – CFNM – Chadwick's sign – chancre – Chancroid – chaperon(e) – chaperone – charivari – charms – chastity – chastity belt – chastity cage – chastity device – chastity ring – chemical abortion – chemise cagoule – Cheryl Chase – Chevalier d'Eon – chikan (body contact) – child abduction – child marriage – child pornography – child sexual abuse – child sexuality – childbirth – chimera – Chinese marriage – Chinese marriage customs – Chlamydia – Chlamydia trachomatis – chloasma – chordee – choreophilia – choriocarcinoma – chorion – chorionation – chorionic gonadotropin – chrematistophilia – Christian marriage customs – Christian view of marriage – Christina piercing – chromosomal mosaicism – chromosome – chronophilia – chubby chaser – Chukri System – Cialis – cicatrization – circadian – circle jerk – circuit party – circumcision – circumcision scar – civil marriage – civil union – clamp (BDSM) – classical friendship – clear cell tumor – clear plastic fetishism – cleft of Venus – Cleveland steamer – climacteric – climax – clinical sexologist – clinical sexology – clip joint – clitoral crura – clitoral glans – clitoral hood – clitoral hood piercing – clitoral orgasm – clitoral reduction – clitoral-vaginal index – clitoridectomy – clitoridotomy – clitorilingus – clitoris – clitoris piercing – clitorism – clitoromegaly – clitoropenis – cloacal exstrophy – the closet – clothed female, naked male – clothed male, naked female – clubwear – CMNF – cock and ball torment – cockblock – cock cage – cock harness – cock ring – cock stuffing – cock vore – cock-stuffing – cockstuffing – coemptio – coercive sexual behavior – cohabitation – coital alignment technique – coital aninsertia – coital fantasy – coition – coitus – coitus interfemoris – coitus interruptus – coitus more ferarum – coitus reservatus – coitus à cheval – coitus à mammilla – coitus à unda – cold knife cone biopsy – collaborative divorce – collar (BDSM) – Collaring – colovaginoplasty – colposcope – colposcopy – colposuspension – combined oral contraceptive – Alex Comfort – coming out – commitment ceremony – common penile artery – common prostitute – common-law husband – common-law marriage – common-law wife – commune – companiable love – companionate love – compensated dating – comprehensive sex education – compulsive cruising – computer sex – Anthony Comstock – conception – conceptive phase – concubinage – concubine – concupiscence – condom – condom fatigue – condoms, needles, and negotiation – confarreatio – confetti – congenital adrenal hyperplasia – congenital virilizing adrenal hyperplasia – conjugal visit – connection between paraphilia and sex crimes – consanguinity – consecrated virgin – consensual BDSM – consensual crime – consensual sex – consenting adult – constriction (sexology) – consummation – contact magazine – contact rapist – contact tracing – continence – continuous abstinence – contraception – contraceptive – contraceptive film – contraceptive foam – contraceptive patch – contraceptive pill – contraceptive sponge – conversion party – conversion therapy – Coolidge effect – Cooper's ligaments – coprography – coprolagnia – coprolalia – coprophagia – coprophagy – coprophilia – copulate – copulation – copulation fantasy – core gender identity – corona glandis – corona of glans penis – corona radiata (embryology) – coronal sulcus – corpora cavernosa – corpus albicans – corpus cavernosum – corpus cavernosum clitoridis – corpus cavernosum penis – corpus hemorrhagicum – corpus luteum – corpus spongiosum – corpus spongiosum penis – corset – corsetting – cortisol – cortisone – costumes – cottaging – counseling – courtesan – courting - courting bench – courtly love – courtship – courtship disorder – Couvade – Couvade syndrome – cowgirl sex position – Cowper's fluid – Cowper's glands – crab louse – crack whore – creampie (sexual act) – Creighton Model – cremaster muscle – cremasteric fascia – cremasteric reflex – Cretan pederasty – crime against nature – crime of passion – critical period – cross dressing – cross-complementation – cross-cousin marriage – cross-dresser – cross-dressing – cross-identification – crotchless panties – cruising – cruising (for sex) – cruising for sex – crus glandis clitoridis – crus of penis – crush fetish – cryptomenorrhea – cryptorchidism – cryptorchism – crystal and sex – crystal dick – cuckold – cuckold fetishism – cuckoldry – cum – cum swallowing – cum swapping – cumulus oophorus – cunnilinctus – cunnilingus – cunnus – cunt – cupping – curettage – curtesy – Cushing's syndrome – cutting – cybersex – cyproterone – cyproterone acetate – cystitis – cystoscope – cystoscopy – cystostomy – cytogenetic syndrome – Cytomegalovirus – D dacryphilia – Daddy's girl fetish – daggering – daisy-chaining – Dalkon Shield – dame de voyage – dan daudu – danse du ventre – Darby and Joan – darlexx – dartos – dartos muscle – date rape – date rape drug – dating – dating agency – dating coach – dating service – day belt – de Clérambault's syndrome – death erection – decapacitation – decapacitation factor – dechorionation – decidua – decoy prostitute – decree nisi – deep shaft piercing – deep throat (sexual act) – defeminization – defilement – defloration – degree of consanguinity – delayed ejaculation – delayed puberty – deliberate self-harm syndrome – delicatue – delivery health – delusional denial of pregnancy – delusional jealousy – delusional pregnancy – demasculinization – demi-monde – demisexuality – dendrophilia – dental braces fetishism – dental dam – dental fetishism – depersonalization – depilation – depilation fetishism – Depo Provera – Depo-Provera – destination wedding – Deuki – Devadasi – Devaki – deviance – deviant – Deviant Behavior – Deviant Desires – deviation – dhat syndrome – diabetes and sex drive – diagnosis – Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders – Milton Diamond – diaper fetishism – diaperism – diaphragm (contraceptive) – diethylstilbestrol – diffarreatio – digital rectal examination – dihydrotestosterone – dilatation – dilation and curettage – dildo – dildo harness – dildos and plugs – dippoldism – dirty joke – dirty old man – dirty talk – dirty weekend – disability fetishism – disability pornography – disability, attraction to – discipline – displacement paraphilia – divorce – docking (sexology) – docking sleeve (sex toy) – dogging – doggy position – doggy style – dolphin piercing – domestic partnership – domestic partnership in California – domestic partnership in the United States – domestic violence – dominance and submission – dominant (BDSM) – dominatrix – Don Juan – Don Juan syndrome – Don Juanism – Donovanosis – dopamine – doraphilia – double anal penetration – double bagging – double penetration – double vaginal penetration – double vaginal, double anal – double-ended dildo – douche – dower – down-low – dowry – drag queen – droit du seigneur – drugs and prostitution – drugs and sex – dry enema – dry humping – dry orgasm – dry sex – DSM-IV – Dual Personality – ductus deferens – dungeon (BDSM) -dunk tank – duration of sexual intercourse – DVDA – dydoe piercing – dysfunctional uterine bleeding – dysgerminoma – dysmenorrhea – dysmorphophilia – dysorgasmia – dyspareunia – E eclampsia – ecorchement – ecouteurism – ecstasy – ectopia testis – ectopic pregnancy – edgeplay - edging – effeminacy – effeminate – efferent ducts – egg donor – ego dystonic – ejaculatio praecox – ejaculation – ejaculatory duct – ejaculatory dysfunction – ejaculatory incompetence – ejaculatory overcontrol – Electra complex – electric shock – electroejaculation – electrolysis – Elf Sternberg – eligibility – eligible bachelor – ELISA – ELISA test – Havelock Ellis – elongated labia – elopement – embryo – embryology – emergency contraception – emetophilia – emotional affair – emotional intimacy – Encyclopedia of Unusual Sex Practices – endocrine gland – endogamy – endometrial cancer – endometrioid tumor – endometriosis – endometrium – endytophilia – enema – enema cocktail – engagement – English vice – enjo kōsai – enkephalin – enlarged prostate – Entamoeba histolytica – entomophilia – enuresis – Eonism – ephebiatrics – ephebophilia – epicene – epididymectomy – epididymis – epididymitis – episioclisia – episiotomy – epispadias – epoophoron – er nai – erectile dysfunction – erection – erogenous zones – Eros – erotic actor – erotic apathy – erotic art – erotic ball – erotic dance – erotic electrostimulation – erotic furniture – erotic humiliation – erotic inertia – erotic lactation – erotic literature – erotic massage – erotic objectification – erotic photography – erotic revulsion – erotic sexual denial – erotic spanking – erotic strangulation – erotic submission – erotic torture – erotic wrestling – erotica – eroticism – eroto-comatose lucidity – erotographomania – erotography – erotolalia – erotomania – erotophobia – erotophonophilia – erotosexual – escort – escort agency – escort prostitution – essayeur – estradiol – estrogen – estrus – The Ethical Slut – ethnic pornography – ethology – etiology – eugenics – eunuch – eunuch's fiddle – Eve principle – evening people – Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex (But Were Afraid to Ask) – excitement phase – excretory duct of seminal gland – executions – exemplar – exhibitionism – exhibitionist – exigency theory – exocrine – exogamy – exogenous – exoletus – exophilia – exorcist syndrome – exoticism – expiation – extended family – extended hookup – extended orgasm – external orifice of the uterus – external spermatic fascia – external urethral orifice (male) – exteroceptive – extramarital intercourse – extravasate – eyeglasses fetishism – F fa'afafine – facial (sex act) – facial feminization surgery – FACOG – faecal-oral route – fag hag – fainting – faithfulness – fakaleiti – fake orgasm – fake prostitution – falling in love – Fallopian pregnancy – Fallopian tube – Gabriele Falloppio – family – family planning – famosae – fantasy – fantasy play – fantasy role play – fart fetishism – fashion health – fat admirer – fat fetishism – Anne Fausto-Sterling – fear play – feces – fecophilia – fecundity – feedee – feeder (fetish) – feederism – felching – fellatio – female – female circumcision – female condom – female dominant sex position – female ejaculate – female ejaculation – female fertility after 30 – female genital mutilation – female impersonator – female masking – female prostate – female pseudohermaphroditism – female reproductive system (human) – female sex tourism – femaleness – fem-dom – femdom – femidom – femidon – femininity – feminine essence theory of transsexuality – feminism – feminist – feminist sexology – femme – femme fatale – fertility – fertility and diet – fertility awareness method – fertility clinic – fertility rite – fertilization – fetal genitalia – fetish – fetish clothing – fetish club – fetish community – fetish subculture – fetishism – fetus – fiancé – fiancée – fibroblast – fibroma – fibula – fidelity – figging – fimbria (female reproductive system) – finger cot – finger fucking – fingering (sexual act) – fire play – fist fucking – fisting – fisting sling – Fitz-Hugh-Curtis syndrome – flagellant – flagellation – flamer – flatulence – Fleet Marriage – fleshlight – Wilhelm Fliess – flirt – flirting – Flirty Fishing – Florentine girdle – flowergirl – fluid bonding (sexual practice) – fluid monogamy – folie à deux – follicle-stimulating hormone – follicular antrum – follicular fluid – folliculogenesis – foot binding – foot fetish – foot fetishism – forced abortion – forced bi – forced bisexuality – forced chastity – forced feminization – forced marriage – forced sterilization – Auguste Forel‎ – forensic sexology – foreplay – foreskin – foreskin piercing – foreskin restoration – formicophilia – Forms of nonmonogamy – fornication – fornicatory doll – fossa of vestibule of vagina – four-letter word – fourchette – fourchette piercing – foxy boxing – fraternal polyandry – fraternal twin – Free Hosted Gallery – free love – freemartin – frenar band – French kiss – French kissing – French letter – French postcard – French tickler – frenulum – frenulum breve – frenulum clitoridis – frenulum labiorum pudendi – frenulum of prepuce of penis – frenulum preputii penis – frenum – frenum ladder – frenum piercing – frequency of sexual intercourse – Sigmund Freud – Freudian psychosexual stages – Kurt Freund – friends with benefits – frigidity – frogtie – frot – frottage – frotteur – frotteurism – fuck – fuck of death – fuck-buddy – fuck-me shoes – fuckbuddy – Fumoto no iro – fundiform ligament – fundus (uterus) – fur fetishism – furor uterinus – G G spot – G-spot – Gag (BDSM) – John Gagnon – galactophilia – galactorrhea – gamahuche – gamahucheur – gamete – gamete intra-fallopian transfer – gang bang – Gardnerella – Gardnerella vaginalis – Gartner's duct – gas mask fetishism – Katharine Gates – gay – gay bathhouse – gay beat – gay cruising – gay liberation – gay-bashing – gay-for-pay – gaydar – geek code – geisha – gender – gender and sexuality studies – gender coding – gender crosscoding – gender dysphoria – gender fluidity – gender identity – gender identity disorder – gender reassignment surgery – gender role – gender threat – gender transposition – gender-bending – gendermap – gene – genetic counseling – genetic sexual attraction – genital – genital anatomy – genital bisection – genital corpuscles – genital herpes – genital insert – genital intercourse – genital kiss – genital modification – genital mutilation – genital piercing – genital play – genital retraction syndrome – genital stage – genital stretching – genital tattooing – genital tubercle – genital wart – genitalia – genitoerotic – genitofemoral nerve – genitourinary medicine – genophobia – genotype – genuphallation – gerbilling – geriatric sexology – germ cell ovarian cancer – germ cell tumor – German Society for Social-Scientific Sexuality Research – germinal epithelium (female) – gerontalism – gerontology – gerontophilia – gestagen – gestation – get hitched - GFE – ghost marriage – Giardia lamblia – giardiasis – GIFT – gigolo – gimp mask – gimp suit – Rolf Gindorf – girlfriend – girlfriend experience – giving head – glabrousness – glamor photography – glans – glans clitoridis – glans penis – glanuloplasty – gliding action – glory hole – glove fetishism – glucocorticoids – GnRH – goddess worship – godemiche – going down on – gokkun – gold-digger – golden enema – golden shower – gonad – gonadal dysgenesis – gonadal steroid – gonadectomy – gonadostat – gonadotropin – gonadotropin-releasing hormone – gonococcus – gonorrhea – gonorrhoea – Good, giving and game – Goodell's sign – gossypol – Regnier de Graaf – Graafian follicle – Granuloma inguinale – granulosa cell tumor – granulosa cells – gratification disorder – gravida – gravida 0 – gravida 1 – gravidity – Great Rite – Greek marriage customs – grooming (child abuse) – grooming (sexology) – grope box – groping – group marriage – group sex – groupie – growth hormone – Gräfenberg spot – Ernst Gräfenberg – guevedoce – guiche – guiche piercing – gukuna imishino – GUM clinic – gynae – gynaecology – gynandromorph – gynandry – gynecaeum – gynecologic hemorrhage – gynecology – gynecomania – gynecomastia – gynecomimetic – gynemimesis – gynemimetophile – gynemimetophilia – gynophilia – gynophobia H H-Y antigen – Haemophilus ducreyi – hafada piercing – hair fetishism – hallucinosis – hand job – hand relief – hand-holding – handballing – handfasting – handicap fetishism – handjob – handkerchief code – Happy Endings? – happy finish – hard-on – hardcore pornography – harem – harem effect – harm reduction – harmatophilia – Harmful to Minors – harnesses – harpaxophilia – Hart's Line – health benefits of sex – heavy petting – hebephilia – hedonism – Hegar's sign – hematocolpos – hematometra – hemophilia – hen party – henogamy – Hentai – Hepatitis – Hepatitis A – Hepatitis B – Hepatitis C – Hepatitis D – Hepatitis E – Hepatitis G – Gilbert Herdt – hermaphrodite – hermaphroditism – herpes – Herpes simplex type II – Herpes simplex virus – Preben Hertoft – hetaera – hetaerae – heterocentrism – heteroflexible – heteronormativity – heterophilia – heterosexual – heterosexualism – heterosexuality – heterosexual-homosexual continuum – hierodule – hierogamy – hierophilia – Hieros Gamos – hieros gamos – high-class prostitute – high-class prostitution – hijra – Hindu marriage customs – Hindu view of marriage – Hindu views of homosexuality – hippocampus – Hippocrates – Magnus Hirschfeld – hirsuties papillaris genitalis – hirsuties papillaris penis – hirsuties papillaris vulvae – hirsutism – Hispanic marriage customs – histocompatibility – history of sex – The History of Sexuality – hitch a ride by flaunting - HIV – HIV test – HIV+ – HIV-positive – HIV/AIDS – HIV/AIDS in Africa – HIV/AIDS in Asia – HIV/AIDS in Central Asia – HIV/AIDS in the People's Republic of China – HIV/AIDS in the Republic of China – HIV/AIDS in Eastern Europe – HIV/AIDS in Eastern Europe and Central Asia – HIV/AIDS in India – HIV/AIDS in Latin America – HIV/AIDS in Oceania – HIV/AIDS in Russia – HIV/AIDS in Taiwan – HIV/AIDS in the Caribbean – HIV/AIDS in the Russian Federation – HIV/AIDS in the United States – HIV/AIDS in Western Europe – hodophilia – hogging – hogtie bondage – holding hands – Xaviera Hollander – homicidophilia – homilophilia – homoeroticism – homoerotophobia – homogamy – homologue – homology (biology) – homomasculinity – homophile – homophobia – homosexology – homosexual – homosexual transsexual – homosexualism – homosexuality – homosexuality and Christianity – homosexuality in Africa – homosexuality in China – homosexuality in India – homosexuality in Japan – homosexuality in Latin America – homosocial – homosociality – honeymoon – honor killing – hood piercing – hooker – hookup – hormonal cyclicity – hormone – hormone blockers – hormone replacement therapy – hormone therapy – hormonodynamics – hot flashes – hot wax – hotwife – HRT – human branding – human chorionic gonadotropin – human female sexuality – Human Immunodeficiency Virus – human male sexuality – human papillomavirus – human pony – human seminal plasma hypersensitivity – human sexual behavior – Human Sexual Inadequacy – Human Sexual Response – human sexual response cycle – human sexuality – humbler (BDSM) – humiliation – Huntington's chorea – hustler – hybridization – hybristophilia – hydatiform mole – hydrocele – hydrosalpinx – hygiene – hygrophilia – hymen – hymenal remnants – hymenorrhaphy – hymenotomy – hyperactivation – hypergyny – hypermasculinity – hypermasculinity theory of male homosexuality – hyperorgasmia – hyperparathyroidism – hyperphilia – hypersexuality – hyphephilia – hypnosis – hypoandrogenic state – hypoandrogenism – hypogonadism – hypophilia – hypopituitarism – hypospadias – hypothalamic-pituitary-gonadal axis – hypothalamus – hypothyroidism – hypoxyphilia – hysterectomy – hysteria – hysterical pregnancy – hysterotomy – I IAG – ice dildo – ice play – ICSH – ICSI – Ideal Marriage: Its Physiology and Technique – idealization of romantic love – identical twins – idiographic – idiopathic – idiopathic adolescent gynecomastia – illegal sex – illegitimacy – illegitimate child – image club – Imaginative Sex – immissio penis – immunocontraception – imperforate hymen – impersonator – Implanon – impotence – impotentia coeundi – impotentia procreandi – impregnation – imprinting – imsak (sexual technique) – in flagrante – in flagrante delicto – in vitro fertilisation – in vitro fertilization – incest – incontinence – incubus – indecent exposure – Indian marriage customs – indolamine – infancy – infantilism – infantophilia – infatuation – infertility – infibulation – infidelity – inflatable doll – inflatable fetishism – inflation fetishism – informed consent – infundibulum of uterine tube – inhibited orgasm – inhibited sexual desire – Inis Beag – innate bisexuality – insect fetish – insemination – insertion fantasy – Institut für Sexualwissenschaft – Institute for Advanced Study of Human Sexuality – insufflation – interaxillary intercourse – intercourse – intercrural intercourse – interfemoral intercourse – intergenerational – interlabial sulci – intermammary intercourse – intermarriage – intermediate part of male urethra – internal orifice of the uterus – internal pudendal artery – internal spermatic fascia – internal urethral orifice – internalized homophobia – International Academy of Sex Research – International Encyclopedia of Sexuality – Internet pornography – interoceptive – interracial pornography – interreligious marriage – interrogation scene – intersex – Intersex Society of North America – intersexuality – interstitial cell stimulating hormone – intimacy – intimacy-avoidancy – intimate examination – intimate relationship – intracavernosal injection – intracytoplasmic sperm injection – intrauterine device – introitus – intromission – Inuit marriage customs – Inuit wedding – inunction – invert – inviolacy – involuntary celibacy – involuntary sterilization – irrumatio – irrumation – Isabella piercing – ischiocavernosus muscle – Islamic marriage customs – Islamic view of marriage – Islamic views of homosexuality – isthmus of uterine tube – IUD – IUS – IVF – J Jain marriage customs – Jain wedding – Japanese bondage – Japanese marriage customs – Japanese wedding – jealousy – jello wrestling – jelqing – jewelry – Jewish marriage customs – Jewish view of marriage – Jewish views of homosexuality – Jewish wedding – jinetera – jineterismo – jism – jock itch – john (prostitution) – johnny-bag – V. E. Johnson – Virginia Eshelman Johnson – Georgeanna S. Jones – Christine Jorgensen – Journal of Sex Research – The Joy of Sex – jumping the broom – jus primae noctis – Justine – juvenilism – K K-selection – K-Y Jelly – kabazzah – kagema – Kali's teeth bracelet – Kallmann's syndrome – Kama Sutra – Kamashastra – Kandinsky-Clérambault syndrome – karezza – karwa chauth – karyotype – kathoey – Kegel exercise – Kegel exerciser – Arnold Kegel – kept woman – kerb crawler – kerb crawling – kerb-crawler – kerb-crawling – ketubah – khanith – kink (sexual) – kinky – kinky sex – Kinsey Institute – Kinsey Reports – Kinsey scale – Alfred Kinsey – kiss – kissing booth - Klein Sexual Orientation Grid – kleptolagnia – kleptomania – Klinefelter's syndrome – Klinefelter syndrome – klismaphilia – klismophilia – klysmaphilia – knife play – knismolagnia – Oswalt Kolle – Robert C. Kolodny – koro (sexual disorder) – kothi (transgender) – Richard Freiherr von Krafft-Ebing – Friedrich Salomon Krauss – Krukenberg tumor – kundalini – kynodesme – köçek – L la petite mort – labia (genitalia) – labia majora – labia minora – labia minora reduction – labia piercing – labia reduction – labia stretching – labiocrural fold – labium (genitalia) – lactation – lactational amenorrhea method – lactiferous duct – lactogenic hormone – lactophilia – Lady Chatterley's Lover – ladyboy – lagnolalia – lap dancing – laparoscopic surgery – laparotomy – latex – latex clothing – Latin American marriage customs – lavender marriage – Lea's Shield – leapfrog sex position – leather culture – leather fetishism – left-handed marriage – leg spreader – legalized prostitution – legbrace fascination – lena (sexology) – leno (sexology) – lent challenge – Leopold von Sacher-Masoch – leptosadism – lesbian – lesbian bed death – lesbianism – lesbian utopia – Simon LeVay – levirate marriage – Leydig cell – LGBT – LGV – LHRH – libidinal bond – libido – lichen sclerosus et atrophicus – lie back and think of England – life partner – limbic system – limerence – line marriage – linea nigra – lingam – lipstick fetish – lipstick lesbian – List of Japanese sex terms – list of phobias – list of sex positions – List of transgender-related topics – live-in relationship – lobules of testis – lochia – lock and key party – loli-con – Lolita complex – long-distance relationship – loop electrical excision procedure – lordosis – lordosis behavior – lorum – losing your virginity – loss of virginity – lot lizard – lothario – love – love at first sight – love addiction – love and marriage – love egg – love hotel – love map – love pillow – love potion – love slave – love-bite – love-shyness – loveblot – lovemaking – lovemap – lovemap displacement – lovemap inclusion – lover – Lovers' lane - lovesickness – Loving Female Authority – Loving v. Virginia – lubricant – Lucky Pierre – lues – lust – lust murder – luteinizing hormone – Lymphogranuloma venereum – Lysistrata – M mac daddy – machismo – macroorchidism – macrophilia – madonna-whore complex – maid of honor – maiden – maidenhead – maiesiophilia – maieusiophilia – mail-order bride – major vestibular glands – make-out slut – makeup – makeup sex - make a pass – mala badal – male – male chauvinism – male circumcision – male dominant sex position – male ejaculation – male gaze – male hermaphroditism – male lactation – male menopause – male Pill – male prostitute – male prostitution – male rape – male reproductive system (human) – maledom – maleness – mammae – mammal – mammary gland – mammary intercourse – manic-depressive hypersexuality – Thaddeus Mann – manual genital stimulation – manual-genital stimulation – marianismo – marital aid – marital arts – marital bed – marital rape – marital status – maritate – marriage – marriage banquet – marriage by abduction – marriage by capture – marriage ceremony – marriage contract – marriage guidance – marriage in South Korea – marriage license – marriage of convenience – marriage strike – marriage vows – marriageable age – Married Love – Mars Bar party – masculinity – masculinization – mask – mask fetishism – mask of pregnancy – masochism – masochist – massage – massage parlor – mastectomy – master – Masters and Johnson – William Masters and Virginia Johnson – W. H. Masters – William Howell Masters – mastopexy – masturband – masturbation – masturbation aid – masturbation fantasy – masturbilia – matchmaker – matriarchy – matrilinearity – matrilocal residence – matron of honor – Mattachine Society – Max Marcuse – May–December marriage – Mayer-Rokitansky syndrome – Mayer-Rokitansky-Küster-Hauser syndrome – meat market (sexuality) – meatal advancement – meatal stenosis – meatal ulceration – meatitis – meatotomy – meatus – mechanism – mediastinum testis – medical fetishism – medical scene – medroxyprogesterone acetate – medulla of ovary – Meese Commission – megalopenis – melanotan II – melasma – melasma praegnans – membrana granulosa – membrum virile – men on the down-low (DL) – men who have sex with men – menarche – menopause – menstrual – menstrual cramp – menstrual cup – menstrual cycle – menstrual flow – menstrual taboo – menstruation – mental disorder – merkin – mesometrium – mesosalpinx – mesovarium – methyltestosterone – microorchidism – micropenis – microphallus – microphilia – mid-life crisis – mifepristone – mile high club - military fetishism – milk fetishism – mindfuck – minor vestibular glands – minotaur – misattribution of arousal – miscarriage – miscegenation – misogynist – misogyny – missionary position – mistress – misyar marriage – mittelschmerz – mixed wrestling – mixophilia – mixoscopia – mock execution – Modern Primitives – modern primitives – mole fetishism – Albert Moll – Molluscum contagiosum – John Money – Monilia – monilial vaginitis – monogamous relationship – monogamy – monopedomania – monorchism – mons pubis – mons veneris – morbid jealousy – morganatic marriage – Mormon marriage – Mormon view of marriage – morning gift – morning-after pill – morning-after-pill – morphophilia – mortality – morula – Mother Clap – motivation theories – mount – mourning clothing – MSM – mucinous tumor – mucopurulent cervicitis – mud wrestling – mujra (courtesan) – mukhannathun – muliebrity – Müllerian agenesis – Müllerian duct – Müllerian duct structures – Müllerian-inhibiting hormone – multipara – multiparous – multiphilia – multiple birth – multiple orgasm – multiple personality – multiple wedding – multiplexed paraphilia – mummification – Muslim marriage – Musée de l'Érotisme – music fetish – mut'a marriage – mutilation – mutta marriage – mutual masturbation – muxe – Mycoplasma hominis – myometrium – mysophilia – ménage à trois – N nancy boy – narcissism – narratophilia – nasophilia – natal sex – native lovemap – natural birth control – natural childbirth – natural family planning – natural law – navel fetish – navicular fossa of male urethra – necking – necrobestiality – necromania – necrophagia – necrophilia – necrosadism – necrozoophilia – needle play – Sheikh Nefzaoui – neg (seduction) – negotiation – Neisseria gonorrhoeae – neocortex – neolocal residence – neopagan marriage – neopagan views of marriage – neopagan wedding – neopenis – neophalloplasty – neophilia – nepiophilia – nepiphtherosis – NGU – niddah – nikah – nipple – nipple clamps – nipple covers – nipple discharge – nipple piercing – nipple reconstruction – nipple tassels – nitrite inhalants – no prostitutes here – no-fault divorce – no-pan kissa – nocturnal emission – non-gonococcal urethritis – non-specific urethritis – non-western concepts of male sexuality – nonce – nonmonogamy – norm – normal (behavior) – normal sexuality – normophilia – normophiliac – Norplant – nosophilia – NSU – Nubian wedding – nuclear family – nude – nude chat – nudism – nudity – nulligravida – nullipara – nulliparous – nunsploitation – nutrition and pregnancy – nymph – nymphae – nymphectomy – nympholepsy – nymphomania – nymphophilia – nymphotomy – O ob/gyn – object sexuality – objectum-sexuality – obscene phone call – Obscene Publications Act – obscenity – obstetrics – obstetrics and gynaecology – ochlophilia – oculolinctus – oculophilia – odalisque – odontophilia – odynorgasmia – Oedipal conflict – Oedipal fantasy – Oedipus complex – oestrogen – office affair – old maid's insanity – olfactophilia – oligospermia – olisbos – omiai – omnisexuality – omorashi – onanie – onanism – ondinisme – one child policy – one-night stand – onsen geisha – oogenesis – open marriage – ophidicism – opioid – opponent-process theory – opposite sex – oral contraceptive – oral contraceptive formulations – oral contraceptive pill – oral intercourse – oral sex – oral sex during menstruation – oral stage – orchalgia – orchidectomy – orchidometer – orchiectomy – orchiopexy – orgasm – orgasm control – orgasm denial – orgasmalgia – orgasmic dysfuction – orgasmic phase – orgasmic platform – orgasmic spasm – orgy – orientalism – osmolagnia – osphresiolagnia – Othello syndrome – the Other – outercourse – ovarian cancer – ovarian cyst – ovarian follicle – ovarian ligament – ovarian reserve – ovariectomy – ovary – ovulation – ovum – oxygen regulation – oxytocin – ozolagnia – P p'ye-baek – pacte civil de solidarité – pain during intercourse – painful ejaculation – painful intercourse – painful ovulation – painful sex – pair-bonding – pairbond – pait likkhi – panderer – pandering – pansexual – pansexuality – panty fetishism – panty liner – panty pad – pantyhose fetishism – para 0 – para 1 – paramesonephric ducts – paranymph – paraphilia – paraphiliac – paraphilic adolescentilism – paraphilic gerontalism – paraphilic infantilism – paraphilic juvenilism – paraphimosis – parasympathetic nervous system – paraurethral glands – parovarium – paroöphoron – Parsee wedding – Parsi marriage customs – Parsi wedding – parthenogenesis – parthenos – partial androgen insensitivity syndrome – partialism – partialism (paraphilia) – partible paternity – party and play – passivism – pasties - paternity – paternity suit – pathicus – patriarchy – patrilocal residence – pearling – pearly penile papules – pecattiphilia – pedal pumping – pederasty – pediophilia – pedophilia – pedophilia and sexual orientation – peep show – Peeping Tom – peg boy – pegging – pelvic exam – pelvic examination – pelvic floor – pelvic floor muscles – pelvic inflammatory disease – pelvic malignancy – pelvic pain – penectomy – penetration – penetration phobia – penetration toy – penetrative sexual intercourse – penile anesthesia – penile cancer – penile fracture – penile inversion – penile ligation – penile plethysmography – penile suspensory ligament – penis – penis captivus – penis diameter – penis enlargement – penis extension – penis girth – penis gourd – penis length – penis modification – penis panic – penis pump – penis reattachment – penis removal – penis size – penis sleeve – penis substitute – penis transplantation – penis width – penoclitoris – peodeiktophilia – peptide hormone – perceptual image – The Perfumed Garden – perimenopause – perimetrium – perineal massage – perineal raphe – perineal reflex – perineal urethra – perineum – period – peripheral nervous system – peritomy – persistent Müllerian duct syndrome – persistent sexual arousal syndrome – persistent soliciting – personal ad – perversion – pervertible – pessary – petite mort – petticoat discipline – petticoat punishment – petticoating – petting – Peyronie disease – phallic stage – phallic symbol – phallometry – phallophilia – phalloplasty – phallus – phantom pregnancy – phenotypic matching – pheromone – philanderer – philosophy of sex – phimosis – phlebotomy – phobias – phobophilia – phone sex – Phthirius pubis – phygephilia – phylogeny – physical intimacy – pick-up artist – pictophilia – picture bride – pie throwing – piercings – the Pill – pimp – pinafore eroticism – pinaforing – pinching – pink salon – pitching woo – pituitary gland – pity fuck – placenta – placental abruption – Planned Parenthood – plastic clothing – plateau phase – Plato's androgyne – Platonic love – Platonic marriage – Platonic relationship – play (sexology) – play piercing – playsuit (lingerie) – plaçage – plethysmography – plural marriage – plushophile – plushophilia – PnP – podophilia – point of no return – polyamory – polyandry – polyandry in Tibet – polycystic ovary syndrome – polyfidelity – polygamy – polygynandry – polygyny – polyiterophilia – polymastia – polymorphous perverse – polymorphous perversity – polythelia – pomosexual – pompoir – pony boots (fetish footwear) – ponyboy – ponygirl – poppers – popping her cherry – population control – Pornographic film actor – pornai – pornographic magazine – pornographic movie – pornographic novel – pornography – pornography in Europe – pornography in Japan – pornography in the United States – post-coital tristesse – post-natal depression – post-orgasmic pain – post-partum sex taboo – posterior commissure of labia – posthumous marriage – postmasturbatory urine – postpartum examination – potency – pozcum – pre-eclampsia – pre-ejaculate – pre-ejaculatory fluid – pre-marital sex – pre-menstrual tension – pre-op transsexual – precocious puberty – predicament bondage – prednisone – pregnancy – pregnancy fetishism – pregnancy over age 50 – Prehn's sign – preimplantation genetic diagnosis – premarital intercourse – premature ejaculation – premature puberty – premenstrual dysphoric disorder – premenstrual stress syndrome – prenatal masculinization – prenatal screening – prenatal testing – prenuptial agreement – prepenetrative orgasm – prepuce – prepuce plasty – preputial plasty – preputial ring – preputial stenosis – preputioplasty – President's Commission on Obscenity and Pornography – priapism – Priapus – primatologist – primigravida – Prince Albert piercing – prince's wand – Princess Albertina – prison rape – prison sexuality – private dancer - proceptive phase – procurer – professional dominant – professional dominatrix – professional submissive – progesterone – progesterone only pill – progestin – progestin-induced hermaphroditism – progestin-induced virilisation – progestogen – prohibited degree of kinship – prolactin – prolactin-inhibitory factor – promiscuity – prophylactic – prostaglandins – prostate – prostate cancer – prostate massage – prostate milking – prostate orgasm – prostate specific antigen – prostate-specific antigen – prostatectomy – prostatic congestion – prostatic ducts – prostatic sinus – prostatic urethra – prostatic utricle – prostatitis – prosthesis – prosthetic testis – prosthetics – prostitute – prostitute's maid – prostitutes' maid – prostitution – prostitution in Africa – prostitution in ancient Egypt – prostitution in ancient Greece – prostitution in ancient Rome – prostitution in Asia – prostitution in Australia – prostitution in Austria – prostitution in Canada – prostitution in China – prostitution in Denmark – prostitution in Europe – prostitution in Finland – prostitution in France – prostitution in Germany – prostitution in Hong Kong – prostitution in Iceland – prostitution in India – prostitution in Italy – prostitution in Japan – prostitution in Latin America – prostitution in Medieval Europe – prostitution in Myanmar – prostitution in Nepal – prostitution in Nevada – prostitution in New Zealand – prostitution in Rhode Island – prostitution in Russia – prostitution in Saudi Arabia – prostitution in South Korea – prostitution in Sweden – prostitution in Taiwan – prostitution in Thailand – prostitution in the Czech Republic – prostitution in the Netherlands – prostitution in the People's Republic of China – prostitution in the Philippines – prostitution in the Republic of Ireland – prostitution in the United Kingdom – prostitution in the United States – proxy marriage – proxy wedding – prudery – pseudocyesis – pseudohermaphrodite – pseudohermaphroditism – pseudovaginal perineoscrotal hypospadias – psychoendocrinology – psychohormonal – psycholagny – psychomotor epilepsy – Psychopathia Sexualis – psychopathia transsexualis – psychopathic – psychosexual development – psychosexual disorder – psychosexual inversion – psychosexual stages – psychrophilia – PT-141 – pubertal delay – puberty – puberty blockers – pubic depilation – pubic dressing – pubic hair – pubic lice – pubic piercing – pubic shaving – pubic symphysis – public nudity – public sex – pubococcygeus muscle – pudenda – pudendal cleft – pudendal nerve – puerperal psychosis – puerperium – pup-play – purdah – puritan – puritanism – purity ring – putative marriage – PVC fetishism – pygmalionism – pygophilia – pyromania – pyrophilia – Q quadoshka – quasi-prostitution – queef – queening – queer – queer-bashing – quickening – quickie – quim – R r-selection – race-oriented pornography – radical feminism – ranch (brothel) – rape – rape during wartime – rape fantasy – rape pornography – rape rack – raphe – rapism – raptophilia – reach around – reach-around – reacharound – reading the banns – receptive partner – recovery from sexual assault – rectal examination – rectal foreign body – rectal foreign object – rectal prolapse – rectal sex – recto-vaginal fistula – rectocele – rectovaginal examination – rectovaginal fistula – rectum – red shower – red-light district – reductionism – reflex anal dilatation – refractory period – refusal skills – registered partnership – regulated prostitution – Wilhelm Reich – relationship – relationship counseling – relationship violence – relics – religion and homosexuality – religion and sexuality – religious aspects of marriage – religious prostitution – religious views on masturbation – religious views on sex – rent boy – reparative therapy – reproduction – reproductive biology – reproductive health – reproductive organs – reproductive rights – reproductive strategy – reproductive system – reproductive technology – reproductive tract – reproductive tract obstruction – resolution phase – retained menstruation – retarded ejaculation – rete testis – retifism – retrocopulation – retroejaculation – retrograde ejaculation – retroverted uterus – reverse cowgirl – reverse Prince Albert piercing – reverse prostitution sting operation – reversible hyposomatotropic dwarfism – RH – Rh factor – rhabdophilia – Rhythm Method – ridged band – rim-job – rimming – ring gag – ringbearer – ringing – ritual cleanliness – ritual purification – ritual sex – ritualistic sex act – ritualistic sexual act – ritualistic sexual behavior – roasting (sexual act) – robot fetishism – robotism – Roland Loomis – role-playing – Roman marriage – Roman showers – romance – romance novel – romance scam – romantic friendship – romantic love – romantic marriage – root of penis – rough sex – rough trade – round ligament of uterus – Royal College of Obstetricians and Gynaecologists – RU-486 – rubber – rubber clothing – rubber fetishism – rubberism – ruby shower - ruined orgasm – S S.W.A.L.K. – S/M – sacred prostitution – Marquis de Sade – sadism – sadist – sadomasochism – sadomasochistic sacrifice – safe sex – safe, sane and consensual – safer sex – safeword – saliromania – salirophilia – salpingectomy – salpingitis – same-sex marriage – same-sex partnership – sanitary napkin – sanitary pad – sanitary towel – sanky-panky – sapphic – sapphism – saptha padhi – Sarcoptes scabiei – satan worship – satyr – satyriasis – saucy seaside postcard - sausage party – scabies – scarfing – scarification – scat – scatology – scatophilia – scene (BDSM) – scopophilia – scoptolagnia – scoptophilia – scratching (sexology) – Screw magazine – scrotal inflation – scrotal infusion – scrotal piercing – scrotal stretching – scrotum – scuba fetishism – second skin – secondary sex characteristic – secondary virginity – secret vice – secular law – seduction – see-through clothing – self-abuse – self-bondage – self-isolation – semen – semen allergy – semen swapping – semen-loss anxiety – semen-loss syndrome – semeniferous tubules – seminal colliculus – seminal plasma – seminal plasma hypersensitivity – seminal vesicle – seminiferous tubules – sensate focus – sensate focus exercises – sensate focusing – sensation play (BDSM) – sensory compensation – sensory deprivation – sensory enhancement – sensory overload – sensuality – separatist feminism – septa of testis – septum of the penis – seraglio – serendipitous – serial killing – serial monogamy – seronegative – seropositive – serosorting – serotonin – serous tumor – Sertoli cell – Sertoli-Leydig cell tumor – service-oriented – session wrestler – seven-year itch – sex – sex act – sex addict – sex addiction – sex adjunctive – sex adventitious – sex aid – sex allergy – sex assignment – sex boutique – sex change – sex chromatin – sex client – sex club – sex coaching – sex compulsion – sex cord-stromal tumor – sex crime – sex derivative – sex diet – sex doll – sex drive – sex education – sex flush – sex game – sex hormone – sex hormone binding globulin – sex hotel – sex hotline – sex industry - sex in space – sex irreducible – sex machine – sex magic – sex magick – sex manual – sex museum – sex nexus – sex object – sex of rearing – sex offender – sex parties – sex position – sex reassignment – sex reassignment surgery – sex reassignment surgery female-to-male – sex reassignment surgery male-to-female – sex restaurant – sex ring – sex role – sex scandal – sex shop – sex show – sex steroid – sex strike – sex surrogate – sex symbol – sex tape – sex therapist – sex therapy – sex tourism – sex toy – sex traffic – sex trafficking – sex urge – sex with your ex – sex worker – sex-contact magazine – sex-determining system – sex-hormone therapy – sex-positive – sex-positive feminism – Sexaholics Anonymous – sexercise – sexism – sexless marriage – Sexmuseum – sexological education – sexologist – sexology – sexosophy – sexploitation – sexsomnia -sexting – sexual aberration – sexual abstinence – sexual abuse – sexual acronyms – sexual act – sexual activities – sexual addiction – sexual anatomy – sexual anomalies – sexual arousal – sexual assault – sexual attraction – sexual availability – Sexual Behavior in the Human Female – Sexual Behavior in the Human Male – sexual bondage – sexual characteristics – sexual child abuse – sexual compulsion – Sexual Compulsives Anonymous – sexual confidence – sexual congress – sexual continence – sexual desire – sexual development – sexual deviancy-- sexual deviant – sexual deviation – sexual differentiation – sexual dimorphism – sexual dissatisfaction – sexual drive – sexual dysfunction – sexual equality – sexual ethics – sexual ethnology – sexual exploitation – sexual fantasy – sexual fetish – sexual fetishism – sexual fetishist – sexual fidelity – sexual flush – Sexual Freedom Coalition – sexual frequency – sexual frustration – sexual game – sexual harassment – sexual health – sexual health clinic – sexual history – sexual inadequacy – sexual identity – sexual intercourse – sexual intimacy – sexual inversion – sexual jealousy – sexual liberation – sexual lubricant – sexual malfunction – sexual maturation – sexual maturity – sexual medicine – sexual misconduct – sexual morality – sexual mores – sexual network – sexual norm – sexual orientation – Sexual orientation and Wicca – Sexual orientation change efforts – Sexual Identity Therapy – sexual outlet – sexual partner – sexual perversion – sexual perversity – sexual politics – sexual predator – sexual problem – sexual prop – sexual prowess – sexual reassignment surgery – sexual rehearsal play – sexual revolution – sexual ritual – sexual roleplaying – sexual sadism – sexual script – sexual slang – sexual slavery – sexual stimulation – sexual surrogate – sexual tension – sexual trophy – sexual violence – sexuality – sexuality education – sexuality in older age – Sexuality Information and Education Council of the United States – obsessive-compulsive disorder and sexuality – sexually active – sexually dimorphic nucleus – sexually transmissible disease – sexually transmitted disease – sexually violent predator – sexuoerotic – sexuoerotic body image fixation – sexuoeroticism – shaving (sexology) – shemale – shidduch – shim-pua marriage – shocker (hand gesture) – shoe dangling – shoe fetishism – shotacon – shotgun wedding – showers (sexology) – shunga – shyness – side entry missionary position – siderodromophilia – SIECUS – sigheh – significant other – Volkmar Sigusch – sildenafil citrate – Silver Ring Thing – Sin City (description) – sindoor – single – single mother – single parent – single status affidavit – singles bar – sinus – sissy – sissy boy – sitophilia – situational child molester – situational sexual behaviour – sixty-nine – size queen – Skene's ducts – Skene's gland – Skene's glands – Skoptzy – slap and tickle - slapper – slapping (BDSM) – slave (BDSM) – sleep sex – sleeping princess syndrome – sleeping together – sleepsex – sling – sloppy seconds – slut – smegma – smoking fetishism – smotherbox – snapping pussy – snowballing – soapland – social distancing – social host liability - social vice – Society for Human Sexuality – Society for the Scientific Study of Sexuality – sociobiological theories of rape – sodomy – sodomy law – soft butch – soft chancre – softcore pornography – soggy biscuit – soiree - soixante-neuf – solicitation – soliciting – solitary vice – sologamy – solosexuality – somatic – somatotropin – somesthetic – somnophilia – sororal polygyny – sororate marriage – sounding – spandex fetishism – spanking – Spartan pederasty – spay – spectrophilia – speculum – speed dating – sperm – sperm bank – sperm competition – sperm count – sperm donation – sperm donor – sperm motility – sperm sample – spermatic cord – spermatic duct – spermatid – spermatidogenesis – spermatocele – spermatocyte – spermatocytogenesis – spermatogenesis – spermatogonium – spermatophobia – spermatophore – spermatorrhea – spermatozoa – spermatozoon – spermicide – spermiogenesis – sphincter – spinnbarkeit – spinster – spin the bottle - spiritual marriage – spiritual wifery – spit roast (sex) – spitting fetishism – splanchnic nerves – splash conception – split beaver – splitting – sploshing – spoiled orgasm – spongy urethra – spoons position – spousal abuse – spreadeagle – squashing of the deckchair position – squeeze technique – stag party – stalking – standing sex position – stapling (sexology) – statutory rape – STD – STD clinic – STD testing – steatopygia – stem pessary – stereocilia (epididymis) – sterility – human sterilization (surgical procedure) – steroid hormones – STI – stigmatic/eligibilic paraphilia – stigmatophilia – stimulus-response theory – Stockholm syndrome – stocking fetishism – Stonewall riots – stop and go exercises – stop-start technique – Marie Stopes – Story of O – strangling (sexology) – strangulation – strap-on dildo – Street Offences Act 1959 – street prostitution – streetwalker – stretching (sexology) – string bondage – strip poker – strip pub – strip search – stripping – stripping fetishism – striptease – stroma of ovary – stuffing (fetish) – stuffing (sexology) – subbing – subcutaneous tissue of penis – subfertility – subincision – sublimation – subliminal tape – submission – submission (BDSM) – submissive (BDSM) – subpersonality – succubus – sugar daddy – supernumerary nipple – support group – surface epithelial-stromal tumor – surgical fetishism – surrendered wife – surrogate mother – suspension – suspensory ligament of the ovary – suspensory ligament of the penis – suttee – suturing (sexology) – swara – swayamvara – sweetheart – sweetheart scam – swimsuit fetishism – swing (sexology) – swing club – swinger – swinging – swinging both ways – swish – switch (BDSM) – switch (sexuality) – sworn virgin – Swyer syndrome – Sybian – sympathetic nervous system – symphorophilia – symphysis pubis dysfunction – symptothermal method – synechial membrane – syphilis – T T-girl – taboo – taboo breaking – talisman – talking dirty – Tamakeri – Tamil marriage customs – tampon – Tanner stage – Tantra – Tantric massage – tantric sex – Taoist sexual practices – taphephilia – tart card – tattooing – tea room – teabagging – tearoom – teasing (sexology) – technical virginity – teenage fatherhood – teenage pregnancy – teledildonics – telegony – teleiophilia – telekura – telephone scatologia – telephone scatophilia – telephone sex – telephonicophilia – tellak – temple prostitute – temporal lobe trauma – temporary marriage – teratophilia – termination of pregnancy – territorial marking – terror play – testes – testicle – testicular cancer – testicular feminization – testicular torsion – testicular-feminizing syndrome – testis – testosterone – text picture - thalpotentiginy – theca externa – theca folliculi – theca interna – thecoma – thelarche – third sex – third-sexer – thong underwear – three letters and six etiquettes – three-legged bloomers – threesome – threshold – thrush (infection) – tickling – tie and tease – tightlacing – tit wank – titty fuck – tomboy – tongzhi (sexuality) – top (BDSM) – top (sex) – topping – torture (sexology) – tossed salad – total enclosure fetishism – toucherism – tourniquet – toxic shock syndrome – tracheal shave – traditional marriage – trampling – tranny – tranny chaser – transactional sex – transactional sexual relationship – transexualism – transgender – transition nuclear protein – transitioning (transgender) – transman – transscrotal piercing – transsexual – transsexualism – transurethral needle ablation of the prostate – transurethral resection of the prostate – transvestic fetishism – transvestism – transvestite – transvestitism – transvestophilia – transwoman – traumatic masturbatory syndrome – Treponema pallidum – trial marriage – trial separation – triangle piercing – triangular theory of love – tribadism – Trichomonas vaginalis – Trichomoniasis – trichophilia – triple cock cage – triple cock ring – triple penetration – triple-X syndrome – tripsolagnia – troilism – Trokosi – trophy wife – troubadour – true hermaphroditism – True Love Waits – tubal ligation – tubal reversal – tubal sterilization – tubuli seminiferi recti – TUNA – tunica albuginea – tunica albuginea (ovaries) – tunica albuginea (penis) – tunica albuginea (testicles) – tunica vaginalis – tunica vasculosa testis – tunnel of love – Tuppy Owens – turn-off – turn-on – Turner's syndrome – TURPS – twins – two type theory of transsexuality – two-spirit – U Ufficiali di Notte – umchwasho – undescended testicle – undinism – uniform fetish – unintended pregnancy – unitypic – Universal Declaration of Sexual Rights – unnatural act – unnatural sex – unprotected sex – unrequited love – unusual sex acts – uranism – Ureaplasma urealyticum – ureter – urethra – Urethral intercourse - urethral catheterization – urethral crest – urethral foreign body insertion – urethral self-instrumentation – urethral sounding – urethral sponge – urethral stricture – urethralism – urethroplasty – urethrorectal fistula – urethrotome – urethrotomy – 'urfi marriage – urfi marriage – urinary fistula – urinary incontinence – urinary tract infection – urine – urningism – urogenital – urogenital diaphragm – urogenital folds – urogenital sinus – urolagnia – urology – urophilia – urtication – usus marriage – uterine cancer – uterine horns – uterine orgasm – uterus – V vacrack – vacuum bed – vagina – vagina dentata – vagina envy – vagina masculina – The Vagina Monologues – vaginal atresia – vaginal barbell – vaginal bleeding – vaginal candidiasis – vaginal contraction – vaginal deodorant – vaginal dilation – vaginal dilator – vaginal dryness – vaginal examination – vaginal flatulence – vaginal grip – vaginal fornix – vaginal lubrication – vaginal mucus – vaginal orgasm – vaginal orifice – vaginal photoplethysmography – vaginal prolapse – vaginal ring – vaginal secretion – vaginal sex – vaginal tightening – vaginismus – vaginitis – vaginoplasty – vampirism – Theodor Hendrik van de Velde – vandalized lovemap – vani – varicocele – varicocelectomy – vas deferens – vasectomy – vasopressin – Vatasyana – VCH – VD – VD clinic – veil – vena amoris – venereal disease – venereology – Venus (goddess) – Venus in Furs – vertical clitoral hood piercing – vertigo – vesiculae seminales – vestibular bulbs – vestibular glands – viability – Viagra – vibrator – vicarphilia – victimless crime – Victorianism – vincilagnia – violent pornography – Violet wand – virgin – virginity – virginity pledge – virginity test – virginity testing – virility – virilization – visual markers of marital status – visualization – void marriage – voidable marriage – voiding cystourethrogram – voluntary sterilization – vomeronasal organ – vomit – vorarephilia – voyeur – voyeurism – vulva – vulval anesthesia – vulval vestibule – vulvectomy – vulvodynia – vulvovaginal disorders – vulvovaginal health – vulvovaginitis – Vātsyāyana – W walima – walimah – wanking – waria – Wassermann test – watersports (sexual practice) – watta satta – wax play – waxing – wedding – wedding anniversary – wedding band – wedding cake – wedding breakfast - wedding customs – wedding dance – wedding dress – wedding feast – wedding gift – wedding invitation – wedding Mass – wedding music – wedding reception – wedding ring – wedding sari – wedding song – wedding superstitions – wedding trends – wedding trip – wedding vows – weekend wedding – weight gain fetishism – weight training (BDSM) – Westermarck effect – Edward Westermarck – Western blot – Western marriage customs – Ruth Westheimer – wet and messy fetishism – wet dream – wet sari scene – wetlook – whipping – white slavery – white tantrism – white wedding – whore – whore house – widow – widow's weeds – widower – widowhood – wife swapping – wife-capture – Williams Committee – witch's milk – withdrawal method – wobbly H – Wolffian duct – woman battering – woman trafficking – womanizer – womanizing – womb – womb envy – women's liberation – women who have sex with women – wooer – wooing – World Association for Sexual Health – workplace sexual harassment – world's oldest profession – worship (BDSM) – wrestling (sexology) – WSW – X X chromosome – X-linked recessive – xanith – xenophilia – xenophily – XO syndrome – XXX syndrome – XXY syndrome – XYY syndrome – Y Y chromosome – yeast infection – yiff – yogic marriage – yohimbine – yolk sac tumor – yoni – yoni worship – yonic – yoshiwara – Z zawag al-'urfi – zelophilia – zentai – ZIFT – zina – zipless fuck – zona pellucida – zooerasty – zoolagnia – zoophilia – zoophilia and health – zoosadism – Zoroastrian marriage customs – Zoroastrian wedding – zygote – zygote intra-fallopian transfer – See also * List of BDSM topics * List of sexology organizations Category:Sexology Sexology Sexology topics et:Seksuoloogia mõisteid fr:Projet:Sexologie et sexualité/Sujets ja:性科学の話題一覧 sl:Seznam seksoloških vsebin